Bites you in the back
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: Kim Possible came out of retirement for one more solo mission and successfully completes it, only to realise that she has been under surveillance and the safe zones are closing in on her, will she be able to protect her daughter Imogen and the rest of her family?
1. Chapter 1

Imogen Stoppable, yeah, it's a lame name but put it with my mother's surname and you'd have a winner. Stoppable Possible. Wow. Then again Mum was the one who took Dad's name. And together, they have four kids. Twins, not the youngest like my uncles. The twins are years older than me and at university. Blake, he's studying biochemistry or some other science-technology course at this university in London. And Emma is studying medicine at a university just a three hour car journey awat. Then the third child, me. And my little brother Niall is a total nuisance too.

I'm at the same high school that my parents went to in Middleton, weird. Unfortunately the dreaded Mr Barkin is still there, always asking me how they are doing. At school I've got the two bestest friends, Pippa and Tyler. We have been friends since out first year at high school. There's also Dwayne but no one ever sees him, he just stays at home and listens to e-lectures from the teachers. And how could I forget Nathan, or Nate to his close friends. He's like, the hottest guy in our year but he's with some girl in my english class named Hattie. We actually used to be good friends in primary school but she made new friends at high school a little quicker than me, and without me.

That's me, I've got a love for sports, especially gymnastics, ice skating, dance, swimming, diving and a bit of cheerleading here and there but nothing else at all.

"Imogen, you're going to miss the bus." My mum called up the stairs. Pulling up a pair of leggings I dashed down the stairs and past the breakfast table where my Dad was reading the newspaper

"Morning Immy." He looked up. "New trousers."

"Club Banana Dad, you should know that by now. It's where I shipo."

"At least you've got a wider range of clothes in you wardrobe unlike someone I know."

"Mum" Dad's talking about you!" Niall cried out from the door, my Dad leant back int his chair.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about honey!" He called out to reassure my mum. I kissed his cheek.

""Bye Dad, have fun at work." I jogged out the front door just as the school bus pulled away. "Oh brother." I sighed.

"Need a lift Immy?" I saw my mum standing beside the ca. "Can't say I didn't tell you so."

As she lectured me, I couldn't help but mouth the words as she said them.

"Mum.." I sighed as she pulled out the driveway. "I've forgotten my dance stuff."

"That's why your dance stuff is in the back seat Imogen." I looked over my shoulder to see my sports bag on the back seat.

"Thanks Mum." I leant back and picked it up off the seat. "I owe you one."

"Hundred and six times now." Mu mum interrupted me. "Go on, have a good day at school."

"Thanks Mum, have fun at work." I said shutting the car door. I turned and walked towards the school doors. I noticed a boy in my calculus class named Iago. He watched me walk inside, I could feel his cold eyes staring at me. I met Pippa at our lockers.

"Is he still watching me?" I asked her, seeing Iago still watch me out of the corner of my eye.

"Who? Where?" Pippa asked looking past me. "No one's looking this way." I looked to the door, Pippa was right, no one was there. "Is that Iago kid staring at you again?"

"Yeah, he gives me the creeps."

"Well take no notice. He's probably in love with you Immy, or he's looking at me. Besides, I better get off to registration now. See you in history."

"Bye Pippa." I called out as she disappeared around the corner. On with the rest of the day. History, english and then gym class with dance practice afterwards. It dragged on like you wouldn't believe.

After dance practice, Pippa and I walked home together but all the time that we were walking I couldn't help but feel that once more, I was being watched. Though every time I glanced over my shoulder the streets were empty and silent.

"Hello? I asked you a question there."

"What? Oh, sorry, I was a little bit distracted."

"You're not still thinking that you're being watched are you?"

"It's not a feeling, I know that someone is!" We reached Pippa's house, her brothers were busy testing out their new water rocket in the front garden. As Pippa walked to the front door, the new water rocket shot into the air, completely soaking her from head to toe.

"You idiots!" She screamed.

"Oh no! Bye Pippa, see you at school tomorrow!" I called out over my shoulder.

It was quite a trek walking back home from Pippa's but still, that strange staring feeling had come upon me from time to time. The occasional car that drove by illuminated the path ahead. I pushed the front gate open and fished for my keys which were buried underneath the folders and textbooks. When I finally wrenched them out to put them in the key hole I noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Dropping my bag and dance stuff on the doorstep I carefully pushed the door open wider. Part of me wanted to run out of the house but I had to do something, my family might be in danger! Stepping further into the hall I peered into the living room and kitchen. Everything in those rooms had remained untouched.

It was then that it hit me that I was defenceless in my own home and rushed to open a kitchen cupboard, picking out a pan of my choice. Upon pulling out the pan, the handle knocked another pan out of the cupboard and it made an almighty noise as it hit the floor. I froze to the spot I stood on, for fear of an intruder. I closed the cupboard door as slowly as I possibly could.

A hand reached out and grabbed me from behind and pulled me off the floor. Not even my strongest kicks were enough to free myself from their powerful grip. Still struggling, I was thrown into the back of the a silver truck. I lunged for the open door but it slammed shut in my face.

"Let me out! Someone help me!" I screamed.

The truck accelerated off and away, throwing me against the locked doors, there was a slight hissing noise coming from somewhere in the back of the truck. Feeling about in the dark for the source of this irritating noise but with no avauk. The stench hit my nose and I gagged, literally gagging for fresh and clean air I fell to the floor of the truck in an unconscious state.

_Why do these things happen to me?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible :P

A/N: I had help with that last chapter from a friend with that last chapter so thanks to them for it So on with the story, what is going to happen to Imogen Stoppable? Reviews with criticisms would be much appreciated.

**Chapter 02**

Where am I now? A glass container. Oh crap. I thumped the glass hard.

"Hey, let me out of here." I yelled, peering through the glass I noticed a large control panel decorated with buttons and levers. The control panel faced a much larger glass cylinder with what looked like a green plasma ball shooting out green shock waves within the cylinder. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I kicked the container.

"Excuse me? I don't think that is the right way to thank your captor. Didn't your mother and father teach you to have good manners?" A voice, a low and dark sounding voice yelled back at me.

"Who are you? No. Where are you?" I asked squinting a little to see a small floating disc come down towards the control panel from above. A man was standing in the disc was suited up in a white jacket that hung around his ankles and buttoned up so tightly it could have been a straight jacket if his gloved hands weren't free. A set of large tinted goggles shielded his eyes, hiding his true identity. "Now come on, not long now until your mother gets here to save you, or at least try." He cackled.

"Boring." I sighed, sarcastically yawning.

"Urr. Ahh, be quiet. This plan is perfect and will work a treat."

"I don't think you have the right person here. My mum is just your usual, every day Mum that looks after her kids every day. No big. Nothing special."

"Then clearly she hasn't told you about her own teenage years." He laughed stepping off the floating disc which disappeared out of sight. "Who are you?" I asked as he looked down at me, floating right in front of the glass cylinder.

"I am Doctor Nightmare." I cackled.

"Original." I sighed suddenly noticing a hairline fracture in the glass cylinder, stepping away from it I delivered a flying kick which broke the glass cylinder sending me tumbling through the air, down the stairs.

"Imogen!" I turned to see my mum standing near the entrance.

"Kim Possible." Nightmare interrupted. "Or more Kim Stoppable."

"Doctor Nightmare." Mum somersaulted through the air landing at the bottom of the ramp that she could have just walked down. I ran towards her but a hand grabbed my arm. "Let her go Nightmare." Mum balled up her fists.

"Oh but Mrs Stoppable, will you really let your problems with me affect the well being of your daughter here? Would you?" He twisted my arm and I dropped to the ground with an arm raised backwards. "Now, let's not do anything to hasty now." He watched my mum sizing up the room. "There is nothing that can help you here." Doctor Nightmare threw a slingshot of a tangle of ropes and those shot-put like balls.

"Go Imogen. Run!" Mum squeaked trying to free herself. I scampered away, behind a huge column. I watched Doctor Nightmare walk around my mum who was now kneeling on the floor.

"You ruined my life. You took Monique from me." Doctor Nightmare yelled in her face.

"No, you did that yourself with you greed for power and motived for taking over. Besides, Monique is happy now."

"She belonged with me." Crack, Nightmare backslapped my mother. I was about to run to her rescue but a hand stuck to my mouth turning me around. It was my dad who had a finger pressed to his mouth, silencing me completely. Clumsily, he threw a small smokescreen canister towards Mum and Doctor Nightmare.

"Now!" Dad shouted dragging me back behind the column. Even with my eyes shut tightly, I witnessed a bright, white flash. I sprang back into action racing towards Mum to see Doctor Nightmare writhing on the floor, his goggle's lenses completely shattered. Dad picked up Mum, tugging on the ropes.

"Come on Imogen." Mum demanded.

"Shouldn't we do some damage first?" I asked, eager to break a few things.

"I think we need to disable this plasma orb thingy." Dad pointed to the large glass cylinder with the green electrifying orb.

"Leave it with me." I said sliding under the control panel, pulling a swing down latch out from its slot. A display of wires and plugs were completely tangled up behind it. I grabbed a set of wires and ripped them from the slot and pulled a plug out. The ground began to shake.

"Come on Imogen." Mum demanded. I pulled myself out and followed Mum out of the room onto a dimly lit corridor. The shutters at the end of the path were propped open.

"Run!" Dad urged us to be quicker. I carried on running.

"Jump!" Mum yelled as we ducked under the shutters. The three Stoppables leapt into the air and fell into a large truck that was full of hay.

"Hay!" I squeaked pulling it out from my thick ponytail. My parents were practically wetting themselves with laughter.

"I agree Immy. Wade could have done a better job at choosing a last minute pick." Dad smirked, ruffling my hair. Mum pulled a slim rectangular blue PDA like object.

"Wade, what is with the hay truck?" She asked the machine as the truck drove on.

"Hey, you must be Kim Stoppable. My name's Dwayne, I'm Wade's son. Pleased to meet you. I hope your ride is okay, I called in a favour."

"Hey, how do you know my mum Dwayne?" I asked leaning over to see Dwayne on the screen.

"Hey Imogen." Dwayne added.

"Wade and I worked together." Mum mumbled.

"Doing what exactly?" I asked. Insistent on an answer.

"I was, I was the one who-" Mum started, Dad squeezed her hand gently.

"It's okay Kim, you can tell her. She's going to find out eventually. Maybe she'll follow in your footsteps." Dad smiled.

That made Mum slowly nod and tell me the truth about her past.


End file.
